<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't you go without me by Intheeyeofthehurricane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006853">Don't you go without me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intheeyeofthehurricane/pseuds/Intheeyeofthehurricane'>Intheeyeofthehurricane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know how to tag this, POV Grantaire (Les Misérables), poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intheeyeofthehurricane/pseuds/Intheeyeofthehurricane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem for Enjolras on Grantaire's point of view</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't you go without me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t you go without me,<br/>                                                                                                       It’s the only thing I ask you for.<br/>                                                                                                               Let me go with you,<br/>                                                                                                     let me follow you wherever you go.<br/>                                                                                                                  Let your fingers,  <br/>                                                                                                             intertwined with mines,<br/>                                                                                                      be the last thing I feel in this life.<br/>                                                                                         And when our souls abandom this world together,<br/>                                                                                                       let them be born together again.<br/>                                                                                                      But don’t you leave me here alone.<br/>                                                                                                                           Please.<br/>                                                                                                              That’s all I ask you for.<br/>                                                                                                            Don’t you go without me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>